Los padres del chavo
by Ryu mendez
Summary: Summary dentro de la historia. Esta es mi homenaje a Chespirito ósea roberto Gómez bolaños


Hola, si, si me dirán muchos hijo de la vecindad porque carajo no has actualizado tus historias yo tengo su respuesta es por mi papa que al fin viene a visitarnos después de cinco meses trabajando vuelve para festejar las fiestas y esto se me ocurrió antes de todo

Me dije si Chespirito murió y me ha dado muchos momentos de risa porque no darle un homenaje como se merece carajo, así que este fic mejor dicho one shot es para Chespirito que en este momento esta comiendo tortas de jamon te extrañaremos Chespirito T.T

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los padres del chavo

En una vecindad en la Ciudad de México vive un niño que es "huérfano" pero eso cambiara cuando se entero que su familia lo ha buscado por mucho tiempo.

El chavo del ocho en este momento esta llegando a la vecindad con hambre pues en los últimos años no ha comido nada pero no se queja pues tiene amigos y a alguien a quien considera un padre y su nombre es el don Ramón y su hermana la chilindrina, el chavo en ese momento vio a don Ramón o como el le decía ron damon de cariño que siempre se han mostrado.

Lejos de la vecindad se pueden ver a dos padres por lo que se veían pues iban con las manos juntas pero mas que nada con mucha tristeza.

-Roberto crees que podamos encontrar a nuestro hijo- preguntó la esposa de Roberto

-no lo se florinda- dijo Roberto a su esposa.

En la vecindad se puede ver al chavo jugando canicas con quico su amigo que aunque era muy envidioso siempre compartía con el su tiempo además lo dejaba dormir en su casa cuando ron damon no estaba en la suya, chavo ya le había ganado dos veces a quico en las canicas hasta que.

-no es justo chavo estas haciendo trampa- dijo quico

-para que te lo veas menso no estoy haciendo trampa-dijo el chavo

-chavo si estas haciendo trampa, ya no quiero juegar contigo-dijo el marchándose hasta que alguien lo detuvo

-bueno mocoso no te han dicho a no decirle tramposo a sus amigos- dijo un hombre con una polera azul junto con unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino y su gorra azul también

-si me han dicho mi mami- dijo el

-entonces- dijo don Ramón

-entonces que- preguntó quico

-déjalo, déjalo- dijo don Ramón apartando a quico y acercándose al chavo.- oye chavito vamos a comer unos huevos revueltos- propuso don Ramón

-zas,amas y tu usted y que yo zas,zas- dijo el chavo haciendo un baile con un pie brincando

-zas chavito vente vamos- dijo don Ramón llevándose al chavo a su casa

-y yo me dejaron solo- dijo quico caminando hacia una esquina que se encontraba junto a una escalera.-crirrr, criiirrr- lloraba quico cuando su madre paso y lo vio llorar

-que pasa tesoro-preguntó doña florinda

-es que mami don Ramón no me invito a comer huevo con el y el chavo- dijo el

-no te preocupes tesoro yo te haré todos los huevos que quieras- dijo doña florinda

A lo lejos se podía ver las mismas dos personas que iban llegando casi a la vecindad.

-hay Roberto crees que esté aquí-preguntó la esposa de Roberto

-claro que lo creo-dijo el caminando hacia la vecindad

Hablando de la vecindad se podía ver al chavo junto con ron damon y la chilindrina comiendo huevos hasta que... Alguien tocaba la puerta

-toc,toc,toc hay alguien-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-chanfle debe ser el señor barriga viene a cobrarme los 14 meses de renta que le debo- dijo don Ramón tratando de esconderse

-yo abro ron damon- dijo el chavo levantándose y abriendo la puerta y vio a dos señores

Unos de ellos llevaba una gorrita con la de el pero esta era mas verde y no tan desgastada

Y la otra señora eran el parecer el chavo muy hermosa

-buenas tardes- saludo el chavo

-buenas buscamos ami hijo se llama chavo- dijo el señor

-yo soy el chavo- dijo él para ser abrazado por los señores

-te hemos buscado tanto hijo y siempre has estado aquí- dijo Roberto

-oiga, óigame vamos hay como esque ustedes son los padres del chavo- dijo don Ramón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y se acabó bueno ya no seria one shot pero este e mi homenaje a mi héroe espero que no critiquen tanto pues lo hice en que. Serian unos 15 o 20 minutos y como son las 10:06 donde estoy es un poco difícil bueno si les gusto dejen un review con su opinión y también escrito Chespirito adiós


End file.
